Ma vie
by Ahotep
Summary: Sakuno pense à sa vie, son passé, son futur traduction de ma fic anglaise "My life"


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Pot ne m'appartient pas du tout.

Rating: T

Résumé: Sakuno pense à sa vie, son passé, son future.

Note : Traduction de ma fic anglaise My Life.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir

* * *

**Ma vie**

Je m'appelle Ryuzaki Sakuno. J'ai 23 ans et j'habite à Tokyo. Je suis la pianiste de l'Orchestre Symphonique de Tokyo. Je possède une maison dans la banlieue de la ville. C'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai habité avec ma grand-mère. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que ma vie n'a pas toujours été comme ma vie d'aujourd'hui.

Le succès pas toujours fait partie de ma vie. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'étais loin d'être la femme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'étais timide et maladroite. Je n'aimais pas participer aux travaux de groupe. Je n'avais seulement qu'une amie : Tomoka. Nous étions toujours ensembles. Elle était la seule à ne pas se moquer de moi à chaque fois que je brûlais mes cheveux avec un bec bunsen ou que je tombais pendant les cours de sport. Vous pouvez ajouter à cela que je n'étais qu'une élève moyenne, pas vraiment intelligente. J'étais même une calamité en anglais. En y repensant j'étais seulement doué en art plastique et en cours de gestion d'un foyer.

Les gens ne me prêtaient aucune attention jusqu'au jour ils découvrirent que j'étais douée au piano. J'ai commencé à jouer de cet instrument car ma mère l'aimait. Elle était une grande pianiste. Elle est morte dans le crash de son avion. Au début mamie avait rangé le piano au grenier car elle pensait qu'il me rappellerait le décès de ma mère. Mais quand elle se rendit compte que j'aimais cet instrument autant que maman, voire même plus d'après ses dires, elle m'inscrit dans un conservatoire. J'ai quitté Seigaku à la fin de l'année scolaire pour aller à l'Académie Ongaku.

Avant de se concentrer sur mes études parlons un peu de ma famille. J'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère et ma mère. Mon père nous a abandonnées quand j'étais encore bébé. Il trompait ma mère et grand-mère l'a jeté dehors. Maman n'a jamais tenté de le faire revenir. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'il aurait voulu que je ne naisse jamais. Quand j'ai eu quatre ans maman a repris sa carrière de pianiste. Elle était très célèbre au Japon et aux Etats-Unis. J'aurai souhaité qu'elle cesse de jouer à l'étranger. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle arrêterait lors de mon sixième anniversaire. Elle n'en a pas eu l'opportunité. Elle était partie à New York pour donner un concert mais son avion a raté son atterrissage et a explosé.

J'ai fini par vivre seule avec ma grand-mère. J'avais cinq ans. J'avais une tante qui aurait voulu que je vienne habiter avec elle, son mari et mes cousins mais Mamie ne m'a pas laissé partir. Je n'ai pas compris les raisons de son refus. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup mes cousins. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu aller vivre avec eux. Vous auriez pu penser que ma vie n'a été que bonheur une fois que je me suis remise de la mort de ma mère. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Mamie était âgée. Elle fut victime d'une crise cardiaque pendant ma première année de collège. Heureusement elle s'en est remise. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée de l'Académie Ongaku. Elle est décédée quelques semaines plus tard. J'étais seule. Ma tante, qui avait voulu me recueillir par le passé ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Tout ce qu'il me restait étaient mon piano à queue et Tomoka.

En parlant du piano, je dois avouer qu'étudier l'Académie Ongaku était loin d'être du gâteau. Il m'arrivait même par moment de regretter d'avoir quitté Seigaku. Oh j'adorais jouer du piano et étudier la vie des grands compositeurs mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été une fan de la théorie musicale. Je ne l'ai jamais apprise. Maman disait que c'était une perte de temps que d'apprendre les gammes majeures ou mineures. Quand j'ai dit à l'un de mes professeurs que ces notions m'étaient inconnues, il s'est moqué de moi et m'a rétorqué que sans ces connaissances je ne pourrais jamais jouer comme une professionnelle. A cause de cela j'ai plus de cours que mes camarades et donc je ne pouvais plus me rendre visite à Grand-mère et à Tomoka à Seigaku. Je ne pouvais voir mon amie que lors des week-ends, quand nous allions voir les matchs de Seigaku.

C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse voir la personne que j'aimais : Echizen Ryoma. Je savais que je n'étais que la petite fille de son entraîneur mais j'espérais qu'un jour il me verrait comme sa petite amie. Cet espoir se brisa quand il se rendit compte que j'étudiais plus avec lui. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour le réaliser. A partir de ce jour il cessa de me saluer. Heureusement, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient encore là pour moi. En particulier Fuji-sempai car lui aussi jouait du piano. C'était un aspect de lui que seul peu de gens connaissait.

A cause du manque d'intérêt de Ryoma-kun j'ai lentement cessé de me rendre aux entraînements et je rejoignais Mamie sur le parking. J'ai pensé que ce serait difficile mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Cela fut vraiment facile à cause de la fête de mon école. J'étais l'une des rares premières années à avoir été choisie pour jouer durant la fête. J'arrivais toujours à Seigaku quand grand-mère fermait son bureau.

On m'a demandé de jouer tous les ans. J'ai donc arrêté de me rendre à Seigaku et je ne voyais Mamie qu'à la maison. Je sortais avec Tomoka les week-ends ou pendant les vacances. J'étais la première de ma classe quand il s'agissait de jouer et presque la dernière quand on parlait de théories. Je savais comment les choses marchaient mais je ne leur portais aucun intérêt. Jouer était pour moi la chose la plus importante. J'ai joué beaucoup de morceaux magnifiques mais mon favori était La Campanella composée par Liszt. La partition était vraiment difficile et grâce à elle j'ai eu l'opportunité de jouer ma Sonate préférée de Mozart. La seule Sonate de Mozart nécessitant deux joueurs. C'était le morceau que je devais jouer durant le cocktail de remise des diplômes. Le seul problème était que je devais trouver quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi.

J'ai pensé qu'un autre étudiant aurait été heureux de jouer avec moi. J'étais loin du compte. Certains d'entre eux étaient jaloux car j'ai été choisi pour jouer durant la remise des diplômes. La plupart d'entre eux auraient également pu jouer mais ils n'avaient pas assez travaillé pendant l'année. C'était à ce moment que je me suis rappelée que Fuji-sempai jouait également du piano. J'ai demandé à Mamie de lui demander de jouer avec moi. Elle m'a dit qu'il voulait me rencontrer dans un café pour en parler. Nous avons discuté pendant plusieurs heures. J'étais heureuse de le revoir. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était dans sa deuxième année d'université. Il faisait médecine et il avait laissé tomber le piano à cause de son emploi du temps plus que chargé.

J'étais désespérée. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi. Il était trop tard pour demander au responsable de la section piano de changer le morceau. Heureusement Fuji-sempai m'a demandé des détails au sujet de la Sonate de Mozart et il m'a annoncé qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait la jouer avec moi. Quelques jours plus tard j'ai rencontré Yukimura Seiichi. C'était un excellent pianiste. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait laissé tombé le tennis à la fin du collège à cause de son ancienne maladie pour se concentrer sur le piano qu'il jouait depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment aimé jouer avec lui. Il savait ce que je voulais faire et nous ressentions la même chose au sujet de la Sonate. Les choses n'auraient pas pu être meilleures. Nous nous sommes entraînés tous les jours et tous les jours il venait de Kanagawa. Nous jouions, mangions et jouions encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

La remise des diplômes se passa très bien. Le public a apprécié notre musique et en a même redemandé. Nous avons joué des chansons pop à quatre mains. A la fin de la journée il est reparti. Mais avant de partir il m'a demandé de lui téléphoner quand j'avais envie de faire un duo. J'ai acquiescé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Malheureusement mon bonheur fut de courte durée. Grand-mère est décédée quelques semaines plus tard.

J'ai commencé à vivre toute seule. J'ai ensuite demandé à Tomoka de venir habiter avec moi. Je ne supportais pas d'être seule et elle, elle voulait habiter loin de ses parents. Elle m'aida avec les factures bien que je lui aie expliqué que ce n'était pas utile. Elle répliqua qu'aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas de travail je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire. Juste après cela je fus embauchée par un restaurateur qui avait besoin d'un pianiste. Je jouais aussi pour des gens qui voulaient un mariage de type occidental. Ce n'était pas vraiment bien payé mais cela me suffisait pour vivre sans avoir besoin de demander à Tomoka de me prêter de l'argent.

De temps à autre j'appelais Yukimura-kun. Nous jouions ensemble pour des mariages. Un soir alors qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne passais d'auditions pour jouer dans un orchestre. Il m'a dit que j'étais une grande pianiste et que c'était une honte que je ne jouais que dans un restaurant. Au débout je n'avais pas voulu suivre son conseil. Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une fille qui n'avait pas suivi de formation l'université Ongaku puisse jouer dans un orchestre symphonique. Au final j'ai posé ma candidature dans plusieurs orchestres. J'ai passé des auditions. Certains ne m'ont jamais rappelée, d'autes m'ont fait savoir que j'étais trop jeune ou qu'ils avaient déjà un pianiste. Seul l'orchestre symphonique de Tokyo a accepté de m'engager. Je n'étais pas la pianiste principale. Je remplaçais le pianiste official quand il ne pouvait pas jouer ou quand il donnait un récital quelque part à l'étranger.

Grâce à cela j'ai commencé à jouer devant un large public, mais jamais pendant un évènement important. Durant toute une année je ne fus qu'une remplaçante. Ca a changé quand le chef d'orchestre m'a entendu jouer la partie solo du concerto pour piano numéro deux de Rachmaninov. Il est venu à moi quand j'ai fini de jouer et il m'a demandé si j'avais envie de le jouer pendant le Festival de musique classique. J'étais un peu surprise par son offre et je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Le soir même j'en parlai à Tomoka qui fut très heureuse pour moi et ensuite j'ai appelé Yukimura qui me demanda de lui envoyer un biller. Le lendemain j'ai annoncé à l'orchestre que je voulais bien le faire. Les répétitions furent longues et difficiles mais cela en valut le coup. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

Trois mois plus tard nous l'avons interprété. Ce fut un gigantesque succès. Les gens m'ont complimenté. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, de vraiment exister. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Yukimura m'a embrassé devant tous les membres de l'orchestre et il m'a demandé de devenir sa petite amie. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous n'étions pas si proche. Juste un coup de fil de temps à autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je n'ai pas répondu et il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Il avait compris que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

A compter de ce jour je suis devenue la pianiste officielle de l'orchestre. En tant que tel, je jouais les concertos pour piano ou tout autres concertos nécessitant un piano. J'ai même eu l'opportunité de jouer toute seule à Tokyo. En l'espace de quelques semaines je suis devenue vraiment célèbre. A cause de ça j'avais presque oublié la question de Yukimura. Tomoka fut là pour me le rappeler. Elle m'a même fait parler de lui et elle m'a aidé à me rendre compte que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Je l'ai invité à mon récital Mozart et à la fin je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir sa petite amie.

Nous avons vécu deux années magnifiques. Yukimura a emménagé avec moi et Tomoka est partie après avoir épousé son banquier. J'ai joué du piano avec l'orchestre symphonique de Tokyo et, de temps à autres, je me rendais dans d'autres villes pour donner des récitals. Seiichi enseignait la littérature et la musique à Seigaku. Quelques fois il partait en tournée avec moi et nous faisions des duos. Nous étions surnommés Le Couple en Or du piano.

Mais il semble que quelqu'un a décidé que je ne mérite pas le bonheur.

Mon nom était Ryuzaki Sakuno. J'avais 23 ans et j'habitais à Tokyo. Je suis décédée aujourd'hui, renversée par une voiture alors que je traversais la route pour rencontrer mon futur mari dans notre salon de thé préféré.

* * *

**A/N :** Cette idée m'est venue en lisant La Tragédie de Coriolan de Shakespeare. Il n'y a aucun lien entre ma fic et la pièce de théâtre. C'est juste mon esprit qui est quelque peu tordu. A part ça j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et la traduire. J'aurai voulu une fin heureuse mais le destin a décidé de tuer le personnage principal. Nul ne peut aller contre son destin… J'essaierai de rendre mon prochain One-Shot plus gai…


End file.
